Affairs of the Heart
by SongoKiana
Summary: Living in Tokyo,Izayoi is now the single mother of Sango after divorcing Takemaru and looking for a new beginning. When her new boss Inutaisho shows interest, how will things change? InutaishoIzayoi This is my first story so I hope its good
1. Starting Over

Chapter One-Starting Over

"Izayoi!" "Please don't leave!" Izayoi turned to look at her once very loving soon to be ex. She slammed her suitcase shut and picked up the three year old Sango standing near by.

"I'm sorry Takemaru, but if you can't go out and make a living for this family, for Sango, then I have no choice. I will not argue about it anymore." With one last sad and thoughtful look at him Izayoi turned and went out the door. Sango was barely old enough to comprehend what was happening. Izayoi herself had only just grown up. At just sixteen she fell in love with Takemaru and was married. At eighteen she had Sango. Soon after, Takemaru began talking his responsibilities very lightly. He acted as if he was still in high school, partying with his jock buddies every other night, never staying in one job and making almost no attempt to get another. Izayoi worked full time at a local diner and was never home for Sango. She felt bad having to leave her with a babysitter while Takemaru was out having fun. For all she knew he was cheating on her. She became fed up and finally left the heartbreak in hopes for a new beginning. Now twenty-three, she and Sango were living by themselves in and apartment in Tokyo. The divorce was final and they were all settled in. Izayoi also had full custody of Sango. She was now five and today was her first day of kindergarten.

"Mommy, mommy!" Sango screamed as she ran through the door seeming delighted. Izayoi turned from the sink full of dishes to look at her giddy child

"Well are you happy to be home or did you enjoy your first day?" She said with a giggle.

"Both mommy! I had a lot of fun!" Izayoi giggled at her enthusiasm. "I liked school, but what I really want to tell you about is Sesshomaru!" Sango started. Izayoi diverted her attention to getting the dishes done.

"Really, who is this Sesshomaru? He's not your boyfriend is he?" Izayoi said with a snicker and a wink.

"Mommy!" Sango shouted with alarm. "No he's my new FRIEND!" Putting up the last dish, Izayoi glanced down and took Sango's backpack. They strolled over to the couch and sat down. Izayoi shifted towards Sango looking at her.

"Well I'm very happy to hear that you already have a friend. Go ahead and tell me more." Sango perked up and took a deep breath.

"Well we have a lot of fun together and we have a whole bunch in common!" Sango paused and started digging through her backpack. "Look at this finger painting we did!" She held up a barely distinguishable mess of colorful paint and paper. Izayoi chuckled.

"It's beautiful" she stated. She quickly hung it on the refrigerator and scurried back to the couch.

"And I was wondering if he could come over." Sango gave one of her best puppy dog looks. Izayoi rolled her eyes at the attempt to butter her up and thought for a moment, then shaking her head.

"Sure honey, but I want to meet both of his parents when they bring him ok?" Sango's face became grim. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"He only has a daddy." Izayoi gave a look of understanding and got up and move towards the laundry room.

"Oh I see, well then I will like meet his father."

"Ok mommy!" Sango shook with excitement at the thought of the fun they could have. Izayoi resumed her daily chores as Sango bounced off into her room to play. She smiled at the thought of how lucky she was to have her despite all the pain in her life. Ever since she left Takemaru, he would call wanting to see them. He was so extreme as to say that he had people watching them. She never allowed him to bother her and never let Sango see or talk to him. She couldn't bare the pain and Sango seemed to have no interest. She never talked about him; she was always bubbly and never seemed upset about anything. She wondered if Sango even remembered him.

After finishing up her chores she went into Sango's room to find her playing with her dolls. "Ah a rousing game of play doctor eh?" Izayoi interrupted. Sango peered up and smiled.

"Yes, Susie has the flu." Izayoi grinned, but it soon faded.

"Sango, can I ask you something?" Sango paused in her playing.

"Mmhmm." Izayoi gulped down the anger and hate she felt when thinking of Takemaru.

"Do you remember your father Takemaru?" Sango's smile disappeared. Izayoi's heart sank.

"Yes I do." Just when Izayoi thought it couldn't get any worse. "But all I remember is all the fighting and that he was never home." Izayoi got a queasy felling over her and she started to cry. Sango was startled. "Mommy I'm sorry, I didn't mean t…." Izayoi cut in.

"No it's fine sweetie, I'm ok, and I just needed to know." Not wanting to let Sango see her crying and upset her more, Izayoi got up and left. Sango just sat for a moment and, blocking anymore thoughts of it, went back to playing. Izayoi, still looking in on Sango, admired her innocence. She knew seeing him again would be too much for her and only bring back painful memories. She didn't want her precious Sango to suffer. After an hour of "quiet" time, which was more like self pity time, Izayoi got Sango ready for bed and tucked her in.

"Now Sango you remember what I told you to tell Sesshomaru." Sango blinked lazily.

"Yes, mommy."

Izayoi grinned, kissed Sango's forehead, said goodnight, and left. Lying in bed, she thought about her day at work. One of her co-workers had asked her out on a date. She always avoided dates after Takemaru; she didn't want to be hurt again. However, something made her consider this one. Dreading the next day, she slowly slipped into a coma like state. She wondered what Sango would think of her going on a date. Unfortunately, all she could do was hope that everything worked out for them. All her thoughts slurred as she dozed of to the sound of the washing machine and her beloved singing herself to sleep.


	2. Surprise Meeting

I just want to make it clear that I don't take credit for Inuyasha…though I wish I could. Sorry fortaking so long with this chapter but I finally have it and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two-Surprise Meeting **

That Friday, Izayoi awoke to the sound of Sango screaming at her to wake up and the faintness of Lips of an Angel playing on her radio. She looked up at Sango's bright red-brown eyes. Suddenly she felt a wave of panic when she realized what was going on. She flung up nearly smacking Sango.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late! How did I not hear it?!"

Sango giggled "Yeah it's been goin off for an hour."

Izayoi peeked out of the bathroom and gave a disappointed look at Sango. "Why didn't you wake me up until just now?!"

Sango frowned and quickly tried to change the topic. Izayoi ignored her child's suspiciousness and went about getting herself ready in a hurry.

"Do you realize that your going to be late for school and I'm goin to have to explain to your principal why?"

Sango fell to the ground with laughter and realizing her mother's seriousness, quickly got up and sped into the kitchen. Izayoi was in the middle of packing Sango's lunch when she started rambling on about how she has enjoyed school.

"Remember to have Sesshomaru's dad come and talk to me, he is dropping him off right?"

Sango swallowed her toast and looked at her with a jelly covered smile.

"Yes mommy and he wants to meet you too!" "I think you'll get along great! I have talked to him when he comes to pick Sesshomaru up from school."

Izayoi grinned but it soon disappeared. "Sango I would rather you have me talk to someone before you get too comfortable with them."

Sango rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack and they were soon out the door.

Later that afternoon Izayoi had gotten home and had picked Sango up. They were eating a snack and Izayoi was helping Sango with her homework when the doorbell rang. Sango lit with excitement and yelled for her mother to get the door. Izayoi laughed and shushed her. Opening the door her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Inutaisho!" "Izayoi!" they both yelled at the same time. "Inutaisho I know you want to go out with me but yo..." Izayoi shut up after seeing a small golden eyed boy she assumed was Sesshomaru. His hair was so blonde it was almost white.

Sango jumped up from behind Izayoi and grabbed Sesshomaru pulling him in.

"Calm down sweetie, I want both of you to stay in here for now." She turned her attention back to Inutaisho who snapped his eyes back to hers and blushed. Izayoi raised and eyebrow and invited him in.

"So I didn't know you had a son, or even that you were married!" Izayoi snapped, and to think you asked me out! Inuyaisho was shocked at the outburst.

"For your information I'm not married anymore and besides I hadn't heard anything about a daughter!" They both rolled their eyes and looked back at each other. Sango butted in,

"Why are you fighting?" she said with a look that insulted their intelligence.

Izayoi turned to her "We're not fighting hunny go play in your room." "But you told us to stay………" Izayoi interrupted, "Just go!" She turned back to Inuyaisho who motioned for Sesshomaru to listen to her and they both ran off laughing.

"Well……..what now?" Inutaisho broke the silence. Izayoi didn't know what to say. She and Inutaisho had been work buddies for a while now and she really wanted to go out with him, but she was scared.

"You never answered the question I asked you a few days ago." Inutaisho gulped down his nervousness. Izayoi just turned to him with a sigh.

"Alright then, you get a date." Inutaisho's face lit up. "But you better behave yourself and if I have a good time then I might spare you a second date." She couldn't have made him any happier.

* * *

Thnx for reading!! . I hope to get plenty of comments and I hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Ready and Waiting

Hey peoples..sorry if this took to long but here it is.

* * *

**Chapter Three-Ready and Waiting**

The next day, Izayoi was getting ready for her date with Inutaisho. Sango and Sesshomaru were playing a rousing game of hide and seek. Izayoi walked over to her closet with nervousness and jumped onto her bed nearly falling off when Sango burst out yelling like an Indian gently tapping her mouth while screaming.

"Mommy I thought you were Sesshomaru! Now he'll fid me!" Izayoi got up and giggled but then gave her a look of scorn.

"Hunny maybe next time you hide in my closet you should warn me now get my shirt off of your head and move so I can get my dress." Izayoi was calm yet firm. Sango huffed and put the shirt on the bed when Sesshomaru popped in.

"Hey what's goin on in here!?" He looked over to see Sango with a look of disappointment. "Haha! I found you Sango!" he exclaimed as he gently tackled her and started to tickle her.

"Hey that's not fair! My mommy ruined it!" she gasped out in between laughs.

The sound of the children's giggles faded as Izayoi started to think of Inutaisho. (I know its really random lol) He was very handsome and has always been so kind to her, not to mention he was very successful. After moving from Kyoto she obviously had to quit her job. That's where Inutaisho comes in. He had hired her as his secretary. He was the big shot boss of a huge architecture company. (I really don't know what to call it..If you've seen Click, that's what I mean)

She silently scorned herself for her insecurities and fell onto the bed. Sango's bright and cheery voice then snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey I thought you were getting ready for that date?" The children ooohed and giggled and Izayoi couldn't help but to crack a grin.

"Well Sango I would've been dressed by now if someone hadn't hid in my closet and scared me so bad that I had to set down in order not to risk having a heart attack." Izayoi teased going up to her and lightly tickling her so as to make Sango grin and curl up in attempt to block her.

"Now you two set there and give me your opinion." The children fixed themselves to edge of the bed and Izayoi disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later she appeared wearing a silky sapphire blue dress that had black netting over it. It glistened with her diamond jewelry and her chocolate brown eyes were glazed with delight. The kids marveled at her.

"Your beautiful mommy!" Sango exclaimed and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. Izayoi grinned and sat down pulling Sango onto her lap.

"Mommy?" "Yeah Sango?" Izayoi gave her a curious look. "I hope that I'm as pretty as you when I grow up." Izayoi beamed and hugged Sango.

"You'll be the most beautiful woman anyone has ever seen Sango." Sango smiled with pride. "And you'll be quite the handsome young heartbreaker too Sesshomaru!" Izayoi declared with playfulness rubbing the top of his head messing up his hair. They both laughed and the doorbell rang. Izayoi's heart jumped. They all moved into the living room where she answered the door. She calmed down at the realization that it was the babysitter.

"Oh Izayoi you look splendid!" Izayoi chuckled. "Thanks Rin, and I appreciate you watching the kids for me."

"Uh huh" she said coolly with a weak grin. She looked at the kids and walked in making herself comfortable. Rin was Izayoi's neighbor and the typical teen. The kids crowded around her and Izayoi scurried back into her room to grab her purse. Just then here was a knock and everyone perked up with expectance. That's when Izayoi's heart once again started to race. She raced out on one foot putting her shoe on the other. Opening the door she went into awe. Inutaisho was breath taking and she couldn't help but to blush and give a nervous, somewhat childish giggle. Inutaisho gave her a wondering look. He too noticed Izayoi, however. She was glowing and it put him in a trance. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

"You look unbelievable Izayoi." He adoringly stated noticing her cheeks redden even more, which made him smile.

Izayoi, still looking at him started to walk out the door. "You kids behave ok." She said it as if to almost forget they were there, and they were gone. Rin looked at the kids and they all burst with laughter. Rin put her feet on the table and dug herself a hole in the couch.

"Jeesh I thought they were goin to throw themselves at each other." She smirked.

Out side the couple talked casually, having a conversation about the happenings of their day, Inutaisho questioned her about Sesshomaru's behavior and she bragged about him. He opened the car door for her and she slipped in taking a breath of nervousness and excitement. He got in and directed his attention to her.

"Ritz ok with you?" (Ritz is an old 20's word meaning awesome) Izayoi somewhat gasped. "Ok? It's great!" she exclaimed. Inutaisho held in a chuckle. "Well then to Ritz we go!" They drove off and Izayoi looked out the window and gave a look of giddiness as discreetly as she could and then calmly looked back to Inutaisho with a smile. She was happy and for once it wasn't an act.

* * *

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Love?

**Chapter Four-Love?**

Walking into the restaurant, Izayoi was taken back by it. It was beautiful in every aspect and she suddenly felt guilty.

"Inutaisho, this place is so extravagant, it must cost a fortune." He turned to her with loving eyes and she melted

under his gaze.

"Izayoi, please, I can afford this, let me spoil you, I want you to have nothing but the best." Flattered and uncomfortable all at once, Izayoi blushed.

"I'm hardly worth this Inutaisho." He pretended not to hear and they made their way to the greeter.

"Reservations for Takahashi." Inutaisho stated coolly. As the greeter led them to their table, Inutaisho followed, grabbing Izayoi's hand to guide her. His touch sent shivers through her and she gasped faintly. Setting down, he smiled at her.

"I'm not worth being so lucky to be with you Izayoi, so let's just call it even. Izayoi froze for a second before smiling with blood red cheeks. Inutaisho giggled in spite of himself.

"What are you giggling about?" Izayoi gave him a suspicious look. Inutaisho was somewhat caught off guard.

"Oh it's just that you've been doing that all night and I can't help but to think how cute it is."

Izayoi became puzzled and blushed…………..yet again. "See what I mean." He said with delight, taking a bit of pride in being able to have that affect on her.

"Well excuse me for not being totally at ease with being flattered so much!" Inutaisho chuckled.

"Don't sound so offended, I'm not bothered by it, like I said I love it. If you want I can stop but I do rather enjoy it." Izayoi fiddled with her cloth napkin and tried not to think of Takemaru. Inutaisho noticed her upset look and frowned.

"Hey look I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything." Izayoi pushed back her tears and looked up at Inutaisho.

"No it's ok, I……..she paused, I just remember Sango's father used to be so kind and generous like this to me and…….well I guess you can see where that went." Inutaisho became very stern.

"Izayoi……I'm so sorry, I hope you know that I would never abandon you, this isn't a one night stand or anything like that, I swear to you." He pleaded with her not to be upset.

"No no Inutaisho I don't think that at all, and that's why I'm getting all choked up. All my life guys have never really wanted me for anything other than sex, and now that I've met you…………ugh you must be tired of this, here I am spilling my personal life to you." Inutaisho smiled adoringly to her.

"Izayoi." He lifted her chin. "I'm so happy that you are able to share things with me, the good and the bad." Izayoi gave a faint smile. The waitress came over to get drink orders and Izayoi franticly wiped her tears away and looked up at her. Inutaisho ordered Champaign and they ate in peace. As the night went on she found herself having a great time. Inutaisho was so easy to talk to once he got past the flattery and he did everything possible to make the night go over smoothly.

That night…………..or actually morning, they stood at her door, Izayoi felt like a teenager again. It was that awkward goodbye after the first date. She didn't know what to expect after the dramatic display of emotions at the restaurant.

"Look Inutaisho, I'll be honest with you, I feel that I don't deserve you treating me like royalty, you don't need to try so hard."

"Izayoi we already went through this, I know I don't need to try hard, I'm not trying to impress you." He emphasized the word trying. "Even if I happen to be." He said with a bit of pride.

Izayoi was shocked. "Excuse me are you calling me easy?!" Inutaisho rolled his eyes. Izayoi was about to carry on even more, however her word were cut short by the force of Inutaisho's lips on hers. She became wide eyed before melting into it and kissing him back. Her soul flew. It was only about 3 seconds but it felt like an eternity. Inutaisho broke the kiss leaving Izayoi with a dazed look on her face.

"I love how stubborn you are." Izayoi snapped to and gave him a questioning look. "But, you don't have to assume that I only want to take advantage of you. All I meant was that I'm not about impressing, I'm only trying to give you what I feel you deserve." Izayoi gazed into his love filled orbs and beamed. "I'll see you later Izayoi." he said kissing her forehead and strolling away.

"Bye" Izayoi whispered so quietly that he didn't hear it. Izayoi walked in to find Rin asleep on the couch with the kids piled on top of her. Rin opened her eyes and yawned groggily.

"You're just getting in?" The kids climbed off of the couch and slumped down into the floor and Rin sat up. Izayoi made her way into the kitchen and set her purse down. Rin squinted at her watch…………….15 till 1.

"You've been gone for almost six hours; must have had a good time." Rin broke out with an ear to ear grin and winked at her. Izayoi gave her a scorned look. "Honestly Rin, get your mind out of the gutter!" Rin giggled "Yes I had a great time but not like that!" Sango peered at her mother through sleepiness.

"Mommy I thought Sesshomaru was going home?" Izayoi patted Sango on the head. "I figured you all would be asleep so I told Inutaisho that he could stay again." Sango blinked at her trying to register what she had said. Her will to sleep was fogging her mind. After becoming aware of what was happening her and Sesshomaru stumbled their way to Sango's room. Izayoi turned back to Rin.

"Here's your money Rin, thanks for watching them." Rin took the money and raised a brow at Izayoi. She just gave a confused look.

"What's with you?" Izayoi asked completely oblivious to the huge grin on her face. "I should be asking you the same." Rin offered a playful look. "Rin, what are you talking about?" Rin roller her eyes. "Izayoi I may be a teenager but I'm not stupid, I know when someone is in love. I don't think that in all the time we have known each other, I have ever seen you so calm and at peace. I think he's more to you than you realize." With that said Rin grabbed her things, gave Izayoi a grin, and was out the door. Izayoi was taken back by it. Did she say love? Pushing it to the back of her head she strolled over to Sango's room.

"Hey kids did you have fun with Rin?" Sango smiled mischievously at Izayoi. "Did you have fun with Inutaisho mommy?" Izayoi gave a look that said "smartass" to Sango. "Yes I did." Sesshomaru jumped into the conversation. "I knew you would, my daddy is a great guy isn't he!?" Izayoi chuckled at Sesshomaru's overexcited nature. "Yes Sesshomaru, he is quite a man." The kids simply smiled. "Now kids I think it's time that you guys got to sleep." With that they scrambled into the bed and got comfortable. Izayoi gave each of them a kiss on the forehead and said goodnight.

Afterwards she took a shower and was in bed in no time. Her exhausted body found refuge under the relaxing flow of the water. The whole day had been a bit overwhelming for her. Her mind drifted back to that word, love. Come to think of it, she thought about how many times Inutaisho had said that one little four letter word that meant so much that night. Was it possible? She had only been on one date with him, a wonderful one, and yet she felt like they had known each other for as long as they have lived. She then thought of the kiss and felt butterflies in her stomach. She mentally slapped herself for her giddiness. She would have to face him tomorrow at work and she wondered if he would expect anything from her. She pushed the thoughts back and rolled over into a comfortable position; she would think about it in the morning, no need to lose sleep over it.

A/N: Hey hope you liked the new chapter, I enjoyed writing it.

I also wanted to ask that if you read the story to please review. Second of all, I realize that the story is starting off kinda slow, but it will get better, but even better than that is that Im planning a sequel that will deal with Inuyasha and the gang so just bear with me please. Um yeah I think that's all I need to say, thnx and hope you enjoy the story! .


	5. Valentine

**Chapter Five-Valentine **

While frantically preparing herself for the day ahead of her, Izayoi drifted back to memories of the past couple days. At work all had gone as normal, oh, except for the love filled glances exchanged between herself and her boss. It made things rather awkward actually. Izayoi began to become aware of fellow employees taking notice. Little things such as whispers, pointing, and giggling would give them away in a heart beat. Then there was the combination of the three. She knew what people were saying. They obviously thought that they had slept together considering such the sudden interest in each other. She honestly didn't blame them for thinking so however. Nevertheless, through it all she couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride. His female employees had spent their time swooning over him since they first laid eyes on his honey orbs. She almost wanted to rub it in their faces but she knew better.

Izayoi felt a blush and held a hand to her cheek. She thought herself to be rather foolish to be having such thoughts but her heart was light and joyful. She had been happy that unlike every other jerk she had dated, Inutaisho hadn't spread rumors about the two, treating her like game. Pulling on her coat with a light hearted smile, she had just happened to glance over the calendar. Her eyes widened with alarm. "Valentines day!" She couldn't help but to shout it.

Turning the corner to view the spectacle that was her anxious chaos of a mother, Sango gave a questioning look with the raise of a brow and skipped her way over to Izayoi.

"Mommy, what's going on in here? Is something wrong?" Izayoi snapped herself out of the trance the calendar had put her in and offered her daughter an uneasy smile followed by a chuckle.

"Oh nothing at all sweetie, mommy's just fine." With a wave of her hand Izayoi shrugged it off and took Sangos hand. "Come on hunny, we don't want to be late." Sango gave a simple sigh and planted her usual laid back smile back on her face.

After dropping Sango off at school, Izayois mind was able to drift once more. She daydreamed of how her day would lay out. She could see it now. Inutaisho would be following her around like a love sick puppy that had just been kicked out into the rain. What was she thinking!? She knew better than that; that Inutaisho wasn't like that. She knew he had more manners than to swoon over her like a foolish teenage perv. Inutaisho was a gentleman and had done nothing but respected her. Still she was curious to what might be awaiting her at work.

She soon got her answer. Strolling over to her desk, she wasn't greeted with the usual stack of papers. Instead there sat a subtle yet breath taking bouquet of yellow roses. She marveled at then and was tickled by the fact that he had somehow managed to get her favorite flower. Running a thumb over the card dangling from the vase, she pondered over it. Opening it, it read "To my special Izayoi on a special day. Happy Valentines Day!" The words were simple and not the catchiest thing she had heard, but they touched her and she couldn't help but to pay extra attention to the MY.

She was his. She could recognize the familiar feeling of her cheeks flaming, she was famous for it, and she gave a light giggle.

"I hope that means that you like it." Izayoi gave a slight gasp and turned to the door just to the right of her desk to see the owner of the deep yet soft voice speaking to her.

"I love it Inutaisho, thank you so much." She had sudden butterflies when he started moving toward her. He stopped barely an inch from her before giving a soft yet powerful kiss. She smiled up at him with a bright red face.

"But……she paused with a look of confusion, how did you know that those were my favorite? I don't recall telling you?" Inutaisho beamed at her. "So I was** that** lucky huh? I honestly didn't, but on our way to the movies during our date, I noticed you eyeballing them as we passed the flower shop. Just lucky I guess." He gave a playful chuckle that suggested his amusement with the situation. She was happy to hear that he pays attention to the small things. It made her gift all the more special to her.

In the midst of their cuddling, Midoriko bounced in, being her usual bubbly self. Not only was she a co-worker, she was also Izayois best friend and had been since they were kids. The couple turned to her with a slight jump. Observing the scene before her she let out a held back giggle.

"Oops did I interrupt something?" She strolled over to Izayoi and winked at her. "Oh don't act like you haven't noticed already anyway Midoriko." Izayoi snorted out. "Everybody seems to know by now."

"Well, Izayoi with such a public display of affection how could anyone not know?" That was another of Midorikos personality traits coming through. She was a smartass, and a clever one at that.

Izayoi rolled her eyes. "What did you want Midoriko?" She handed some papers to Inutaisho going back to her serious self. He took them and glanced over them. "New building plans for you to look over Inutaisho" He sighed in annoyance. Here he was enjoying himself and he had to be interrupted with his work. He escaped back into his office and Midoriko gave a wave to Izayoi and bounced back out of the room as if she had been the happiest person in the world. Though, Izayoi couldn't help but to think that **she** was. Having gone through most of her life with crappy relationships and here she was with a handsome, wealthy man like Inutaisho. Not to mention the absolute sweetheart that he was. She had good friends like Midoriko by her side and a beautiful daughter that had not ceased to amaze her every day. At that point, from her perspective, everything seemed to be going her way and she wanted nothing more than to just bask in her joy forever. She sat down at her desk and rested her chin in her palm. Smiling, she hoped for all of it to last. But for now, she would have to get back to work. Way to kill the mood. Man, she really hated work.


	6. Married, To Be or Not To Be?

YAY!! NEXT CHAPPY!! Lol sorry to take so long on updating. I really hope that you will forgive me. I really really love this chapter and hope that you do too. Again I have to thank Tiffany because again she has provided me with so many good ideas and I think the story would suck if I didn't have her helping me. Lol Again ENJOY! .

**Chapter Six-Married, To Be or Not To Be?**

Izayoi stepped out of the church into the brightness of the day. The sun made her shine and her beautiful white dress sparkled as it moved with the breeze. Inutaisho was smiling as far as his face would allow him and he held onto Izayoi as if she could sprout wings and fly away at any moment. Everyone shouted with excitement and celebration. Sango skipped lightly behind them as they headed out to the crowd that waited to greet them with congrats. Sesshomaru held his arm around Sangos as if to escort her. She was the happiest she had ever been and couldn't imagine things being any better. She now had a whole family; A father that she had yearned for and even a brother who had been her best friend. Izayoi turned to Inutaisho and with a look of pure joy and kissed him, her husband, he was hers now.

"Sango, you shouldn't be day dreaming in the middle of class sweetie" Sango turned to the teacher with a slight jump. "Sorry Mrs. Yukino." The teacher grinned and continued to check over the shoulders of her students. Sango giggled at the thought of her day dream. She had wanted it for some time now. She couldn't bear to watch the love birds everyday and worry that it might never happen. She frowned at the thought. She loved Inutaisho like a father; she would be so hurt to see him leave. Not seeing Sesshomaru would kill her if she didn't kill herself first. She looked over at Sesshomaru over the class to see what he was doing out of curiosity. He didn't notice at first but when he did he looked up at her and gave a bright smile. He waved to her and she giggled at his goofy gestures. She glanced over to notice the teacher glaring at her. Sinking into her desk she went back to her work and Sesshomaru did the same after seeing her reaction.

It was a year to the day Inutaisho and Izayoi went on their first date. The kids were now six and in the first grade. The couple's relationship had blossomed into one that Sango considered to be of the purest love. Everyday they were all together from the second the kids got out of school to late at night when none of them could stand to stay awake any longer. If they weren't all at Inutaisho's place, they were over and Izayoi's.

Izayoi sat on her couch with her sweetheart of a boyfriend Inutaisho and they simply sat watching the kids play a game Sorry and Izayoi laughed at Sesshomaru's ability to change the rules in his favor and get away with it. "I've never seen him so happy."

Izayoi turned to him with curiosity. "What do you mean?" Inutaisho was still intensely observing Sesshomaru. "Well he has always been so quiet and to himself, every since he met Sango however, he has been a bright cheery person. He's actually acting like every child should. Quite frankly I couldn't be happier. He's opened up so much and it makes me so glad to see him not being so depressed. He's only six after all; he shouldn't be so glum all the time."

Izayoi beamed and turned back to the kids and cocked her head. "Sango has become a bit brighter too." They both smiled and turned back to each other. Izayoi kissed her love with joyfulness. "I think we've all brought out the best in each other through this past year." Izayoi thought about how happy she had become and wondered to herself if it would ever go any further. She liked not rushing things but she noticed herself thinking of what it would be like if they were one family living under one roof. She also wondered if Inutaisho ever thought of such things. She was hopeful and her heart sank with every depressing thought of something going wrong. She quickly dismissed the thoughts and snuggled into Inutaisho and he put his arm around her while lightly kissing her forehead.

The next day Sango had snuck herself over to Sesshomaru during free time and greeted him with her usual cheery persona. She sat and stared at him for a second and he raised a brow at her unusual acts.

"What is it Sango?" Sango blinked in hesitation. "Have you ever thought of your daddy and my mommy getting married?" Sesshomaru was a bit surprised by her bluntness. "Well, yeah Sango actually everyday. Wouldn't it be so awesome?!" Sango giggled and nodded. Her enthusiastic look soon faded however. "But what if it never happens Sesshy?" Sesshy was a little pet name that Sango had started using and he couldn't help but to kind of like it. He also became unhappy at the thought. "I don't know Sango, I've never actually thought about it. I have pretty much expected it sooner or later. I mean look at how in love they seem. I couldn't imagine that ending." Sango nodded with understanding. Still she had dreadful thoughts and feelings about the day and she didn't understand why.

Later that evening Izayoi was cooking dinner, Inutaisho was reading and the kids were being the kids that they were. "Do you need any help Izayoi?" He couldn't stand to have her do everything. "No no Inutaisho, I'm fine I want to make dinner for you once. I know you're a great cook but you have been making dinner for as long as I can remember." He chuckled and went back to reading. "Ok then, if you insist" Sango ran into the kitchen and plopped herself into the seat across from Inutaisho. "Whatcha reading?" Inutaisho looked up at her with a smile. "Um well I'm reading a story about a beautiful princess named Sango. She was the fairest of all the land and everybody loved her so much and she had a family that would do anything in the world for her. Sango laughed putting her hand over her mouth. "Did you hear that mommy? Daddy says that I'm a beautiful princess!" Izayoi dropped the knife she was using and Inutaisho's look of amusement became one of shock. He shot around to Izayoi with a "oh m god did she just say that" look and her face mirrored his. Sango instantly noticed the change and giggled. She knew what she was doing and she was enjoying every second of it. Skipping playfully out of the kitchen she gave Sesshomaru a thumbs up. Izayoi turned her attention from the playful little girl back to the still jaw dropped Inutaisho. "Where did that come from?" he spoke softly. "I really don't know Inutaisho." She looked to the ground in thought. She knew that Sango liked Inutaisho but she never realized that she was so attached. It made her feel good and worried her at the same time. Inutaisho gave a faint grin and couldn't help but to love Sango for it.

He had not been left out in the thoughts of marriage. He loved the idea of them being one big happy family but something inside him wouldn't let him propose. It pissed him off really because he didn't understand what was stopping him. He loved her with all his heart and Sango too; to him she might as well have been his own flesh and blood. Everything inside him was screaming at him to do it right then and there but he foolishly ignored it.

They all sat around eating and silence flooded the room. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and he had to open his mouth.

"This food is great mommy" Both adults about choked and Sango giggled for the billionth time that day. They looked at the kids suspiciously and then to each other. Inutaisho had to say something.

"Sesshomaru, Sango, what are you guys up to?" The kids got a look of confusion that, although cute, was very fake.

"Nothing daddy!" Sesshomaru chimed. "Yeah what would make you think we are doing anything?" Sango backed Sesshomaru up. The adults were confused and continued with their looks of suspicion.

"Come on guys we aren't stupid" Izayoi was going crazy.

"Well gosh you guys are all over each other all the time, when are you going to get married!?" Everyone whipped around to stare wide eyed at Sango. Even Sesshomaru wasn't planning on coming right out with it. Inutaisho rubbed his forehead and took a deep breath. "You see Sango, to get married….." He paused not being sure of what to say.

"You have to be completely devoted to a person." Right then and there he knew that that wasn't what he wanted to say and that he probably shouldn't have.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Izayoi burst out. "It didn't mean….." He was instantly cut off. "Are you trying to say that your not devoted to me!? That you wouldn't want to get married to me!?" He was sure he loved this woman more than his own life but she sure was quick to anger and he mentally slapped himself for being so clumsy with his words.

"Izayoi I didn't mean that at all! Please don't take it like that!" Izayoi fought back tears as thoughts of Takemaru came to mind. He always was the first person she thought of when she had relationship problems. She ran out the door. All her hopes for a family with him shattered to the ground and doubt started to fill her mind. Inutaisho sighed and became depressed.

"Great" he muttered under his breath. "Come on kids lets go get her." They shot up and were ready to go.

"Is everything ok? You guys aren't going to break up are you?" Inutaisho stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see a sobbing Sango and Sesshomaru trying to calm her.

"How could you ever think that Sango? I love your mother with all my heart and I could never leave her that quick." Sango wiped tears away and gave a look of hope to Inutaisho. He walked to her and gave her a hug and picked her up, Sesshomaru following behind.

"You know what? I think I'll have Rin come over. I would really like to talk to your mom in private. Is that ok with you?" Inutaisho lifted the pouting Sangos head and gave her a puppy dog look. She gave a reluctant giggle and nodded. He called Rin and she was over in a flash. After realizing that something was gong on she wanted to ask EXACTLY what it was but didn't want to be nosy. "Inutaisho are you all right?" Rin just had to say something. "Not really Rin, I'll be back later ok." Inutaisho walked out of the door closing it behind him. He reached into his pocket and took out a box. He opened it to observe the jewel inside. Running a finger over it he took a deep breath. Thoughts of them together came rushing into his head at onnce and he knew what he had to do. He snapped the box shut and put it back into its resting place in his pocket. "Oh Izayoi" he sighed out and with that said he ran off to catch his love, hoping it wasn't too late.


	7. Shattered Dreams

Hey People! Well here it is! The new chapter...PLEASE REVEIW! its encourageing lol. Neway AGAIN I must thank my friend Tiffany! . She helped me out alot with this chapter and im so glad to have her help. I Luff You Tiffany! lol Again..REVIEW!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven-Shattered Dreams**

Inutaisho ran out into the streets of Tokyo looking for Izayoi. He knew of one place that she always loved to go. That was Omiya Koen Park. He rushed his way around crowds to get there. Arriving he looked around for her, he was starting to panic. As he frantically jerked his head in every which way, he couldn't stop himself from thinking of something bad happening to her. It was the most scared he had been since he was a kid. Just as he was about to panic and start screaming he caught a glimpse of her standing under one of the cherry blossom trees. He ran over to her and she turned around to look at him with tear filled eyes and a cold hearted look.

"Just what the hell was that all about Inutaisho!?" Izayoi was already making a scene. "Are you telling me that you don't want to be anything more than we are now? That through all this, you plan on leaving? That you're satisfied with this and everything is all "holly jolly" She had actually used her hands to make the quotes in the air when she said this. Inutaisho was caught off guard and he felt like his heart had stopped when she said that. He couldn't help but to notice how she rambled on when she was angry and it frustrated him.

"Please Izayoi believe me when I tell you that that is not what I meant at all!" "Sango put me on the spot; I didn't know what to say!" Izayoi just rolled her eyes at what she considered to be a lame excuse. "Do you honestly want me to believe that?" She gave him a "do I look that stupid" look and turned away from him.

"I just don't understand what happened to being together forever and all that stuff you said; did you expect that I wouldn't think about marriage?! When you said that Inutaisho, it crushed every hope I had of us getting married and maybe even having a kid of our own!" Izayoi couldn't stop herself from saying this; she had lost control of her mouth. Inutaisho stood in shock before falling to the ground. Izayoi was about to run to him when he went for his pocket. The weak and miserable pose he was in turned to a stern one. He was on one knee. Izayoi's eyes grew huge and she gasped. He brought out the ring and smiled up at her with the purist smile she had ever seen.

"Would you be my wife Izayoi? I love you with all my heart and I never want you to think any different. I would be the happiest man on earth to have a child with you; to make Sango my own daughter." Izayoi couldn't believe what she had just heard and even more so what a bitch she had been. The dried tear stains on her face were soon washed with knew ones. She brought a hand to her mouth and backed away. "I can't believe what I've done, I don't deserve this." With all of her fears and insecurities rushing through her, she was forced to run.

Inutaisho jumped up and ran for her. Izayoi didn't understand why she was running. She loved him and wanted to say yes and get married that instant. Something inside her however wouldn't let her. She was scared and she hated herself for it. Her thoughts were dancing around in her head when the sound of a car screeching to a halt pulled them away from her. All she had now was dread. Whirling around to gaze upon the mess, her heart stopped, once more her hand was at her mouth and she started bawling. "No……" was all she could mutter and she started to cry even louder. She ran pushing people about to make a path for herself. There in front of her lay her unconscious Inutaisho. She fell to her knees and threw herself over him and cried into his chest. What had she done?

_

* * *

Later that night at the hospital. _

"Izayoi?" The said woman lifted her head from her hands and looked up at the doctor with a questioning look. "Yes Dr. Ogata?" The weeping children beside her also looked to face the doctor. "Inutaisho has a mild concussion and two broken ribs and some internal bleeding. He's struggling to breath and we are going to have to go into surgery right away." Izayoi felt more of those famous tears coming back and the children clung onto her. She was a little shocked at how robotic the doctor had sounded. She could tell that he was used to this. "Will he be ok?" The doctor finally showed some emotion with a faint smile. "We think he will be just fine Izayoi." With that said she was somewhat relieved but it still didn't sit well with her.

Thoughts of what had happened in the park that evening came back to her. She broke down in tears once again and she clung to Sango and Sesshomaru like a life line. "It will be ok mommy, Inutaisho will be fine and everything will go back to normal real soon." Sango gave her a pat on the back and a bright yet unsure smile. Izayoi gave a smile back, a salty one at that. She embraced her darling daughter into a hug and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around them both. Izayoi couldn't forgive herself. She was to blame for this. If she hadn't been the coward she is and just said yes this never would have happened. They could be at home celebrating. But no, she was stuck in this god forsaken hospital.

She waited through the surgery all that night. Rin dropped by to give her support and took the kids home. It was just Izayoi and she felt so alone. The place was surprisingly empty. Finally three hours later, the doctor came to see her. She looked up at him with hopeful eyes. She went to say something when the doctor held up a hand to stop her. "He's fine Izayoi. He's just waking up if you want to go see him." She could not have been more relieved and a huge weight lifted. She scurried to the room and opened the door. Inutaisho slowly and weakly turned to view his visitor. "Oh Izayoi what are you doing here? It's so late." "Shut up you fool……oh baby look at you." Izayoi half cried out and half giggled at how he could still be so polite in the condition he was in. She went up to him and laid a hand on his cheek. He smiled at her the best he could and pulled her into a hug. "You never answered that question I asked you Izayoi." She laughed, where had she heard that before. "Oh Inutaisho are you that dense of course I'll marry you!" She gave him a kiss and beamed at him. "Just don't do this to me again." She playfully tapped his arm and he laughed before coughing. Izayoi jumped and made sure she wasn't putting any weight on him. "Oh Inutaisho what are we going to do with you?" "Ah I'll be fine hun why don't you get home and get some sleep, and besides you need to be with the kids." She kissed him again with a grin. "Yeah maybe your right? Are you sure you will be fine though?" Inutaisho meekly flung a hand. "Ah that's what doctors are for, I'll be just fine." Izayoi gave him one more smile, kiss, and said her goodbyes.

Returning to her place, she was greeted with a sorrowful Rin and sleeping children. That didn't last long however because as soon as she got all the way into the room they were awake and awaiting her. She stopped and looked at them as if to ask what they were expecting. "Well?" Rin finally broke the silence. Izayoi sighed and rubbed her head after plopping onto the couch next to her. "They said that he was fine so I went to see him and he seems to be doing as they say. He says hi to everyone and wants me to tell you not to worry." Everyone gave a "phew" type sigh and the air that seemed so thick and heavy, lightened at the good news. "I think we should all drop by tomorrow and say hi. Do you know how long he will be in there Izayoi?" Rin turned to her with curiosity. "Mmm, couple days; just to make sure he stays stable." Rin nodded and stood. "Well, as I said, visit tomorrow?" Izayoi nodded "Yes of course." Rin gave a wave and a reassuring smile and left. The kids went to bed and Izayoi attempted it but to no prevail. It was hopeless. All she could think of was that evening, and that damned car. She cried for what seemed like forever before finally crying herself to sleep.

That next morning was the most depressing morning ever. Nothing was as usual. Change always had thrown Izayoi off and she didn't like it. Sango and Sesshomaru stayed home from school in light of the recent events. She didn't go to work. Everyone was so indifferent. Rin and Midoriko came over to offer their support to Izayoi and she couldn't imagine what she would do without them. "So what time are you going to the hospital do you think." Midoriko said anything to break the awkward silence. "Um" Izayoi looked from her daze into her coffee to her. "I'm thinking around 2." Midoriko looked at the clock which read 12:45. "Do you mind if I go?" Izayoi somewhat giggled at Midoriko's child-likeness. "Yes of course you can." Midoriko beamed and soon went back to sulking. They all went out to lunch before heading to the hospital. They were all hoping for something good because the day couldn't have been more depressing, even in all its beauty. Arriving at the god forsaken place, they al took a breath of nervousness. They walked in, automatically feeling the air thicken and each of them found in harder to breathe. "Hello Izayoi." Dr. Ogata greeted them all with a smile which surprised Izayoi after last night. "Hello doctor can we see Inutaisho please?" Looking back a forth between them all, he frowned. "Oh I'm sorry Izayoi but these two can't. Just you and the kids. Izayoi frowned and looked between her friends. "It's ok Izayoi, go ahead and go." Midoriko gave a sweet smile and Rin copied it. Izayoi returned one and mouthed a thank you before leaving with the kids at her side.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

One of the nurses in the hospital was sent to check on Inutaisho. She walked into the room with a heavy sigh. She was tired of all of this and it depressed her. Expecting just another patient she gasped at who she saw. "Inutaisho?" She walked over to the sleeping man and leaned onto the bed. Izayoi walked to look through his window and then opened the door. Sesshomaru and Sango soon joined her. Noticing the figure leaning over Inutaisho, she stopped and took a step back. The nurse gazed over him with curiosity and rubbed his face with the back of her hand. Izayoi gave a look that clearly stated that she was jealous and that she wan't happy with someone else groping at her man. Inutaisho stirred and blinked up at her. His look automatically changed from one of content to one of fear, disgust, and everything else bad you could imagine. "What the matter my sweet, aren't you happy to see me?" Inutaisho quickly sat up which caused a sharp pain in his torso. "Meidou? What the hell are you doing here?" He smacked her hand away from him. She frowned and cocked her head at him. "Well silly I work here. I'm a nurse." "Mommy?" Izayoi gasped at the word spoken from Sesshomaru, but it was because she thought that he was addressing her. After looking to him and seeing where he had his attention focused, she gasped once again and louder. The nurse and Inutaisho looked to see where the outburst came from. Then was the most awkward moment in history. Meidou looked at Sesshomaru with a smile, while Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Sango, however, all had a look of terror and confusion. The room fell silent and they all just stared at each other.

* * *

Well there you have it, hope you enjoyed . 


	8. What Hath The Past Wrought?

**Chapter Eight-What Hath The Past Wrought? **

Izayoi stepped further into the bright room. Sesshomaru let go of her hand to walk over to Meidou and Izayoi flinched to grab him but quickly stopped herself.

"Hey there hunny have you missed mommy? Who is this nice looking lady your with?" Meidou looked up and gave Izayoi a mocking smile when she said this and it only made Izayoi hate her more. "This is daddy's new girlfriend mommy. She is very nice and I like her a lot. Mommy why did you do what you did to me and daddy?" Meidou went to pick him up and he drew back. "You're not my mommy anymore." Sesshomaru ran back over to Izayoi and Sango and hid behind them. Izayoi grinned and gave Meidou a "ha" look followed by the classic "go to hell" look that any strong woman could pull off. Inutaisho was sensing the tension and quickly spoke up.

"Listen Meidou I don't know why you are doing this but I don't want to go into it now, not around the kids. Could you just leave me and Izayoi alone for a little please? And leave the kids in here too." Meidou gave a snort and stomped out of the room. The last thing he wanted was to leave the kids alone with that witch.

"Who the hell is that?! Is that your ex?!" Izayoi was doing it again. "Izayoi please calm down and let me talk to you." She huffed and shoved her hands into her pockets while maneuvering her way over to the side of his bed where the nurse had just been sitting. The kids simply stood at the door and watched the drama unfold.

"Izayoi, you have shared so much with me this past year and I guess its time that I tell you what happened. I've never told you because I never wanted to go into it; it was a hard thing for me to get over. When Sesshomaru was three, I started to notice things about Meidou. She would come home later. She would smell like cologne. Sometimes she would be drunk. She started scaring Sesshomaru and he wouldn't go near her for a while. Then one day I followed her and found her with another man in the back of some bar." Izayoi had a look of pure shock on her face. "It crushed me Izayoi. It crushed Sesshomaru. I would sooner kill myself then to go back to her so don't even start thinking things."

Izayoi wiped a stray tear from his eye and laid her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry Inutaisho; I'm just so scared to lose you. I couldn't live if I were to lose you. I love you so much and so do the kids. She began to cry herself and he lifted her head and brought his closer to kiss her. "Its fine, I wouldn't leave you even in death Izayoi." She smiled and the kids did as well.

Meidou had been watching from the hall and she did not like what she was seeing. Slamming the door, she barged in. Sango and Sesshomaru jumped form the door with a shriek. Izayoi quickly got to her feet. "Hey watch it witch, those are my kids you're hitting!" The nurse shoved her way past Izayoi and stormed over to Inutaisho's bedside. "I can't believe you Inutaisho! You let OUR son treat me like that!? What kind of lies have you been feeding him!? Or has that bitch brain-washed you both!

Izayoi was crouched down holding the kids while scowling at the yelling nurse. "Meidou, what the hell are you talking about!? You can't believe me!? You're the one who left your own son to whore around! Izayoi is a much better mother than you will ever be and I would much rather her be raising our son then you any day! Meidou was shocked as well as Izayoi however she felt very flattered and her triumph made her inner ego sky rocket.

What the hell is going on in here!? Dr. Ogata ran in with a couple of guards. Inutaisho's heart monitor beeped loudly in the background crating a white noise. Noticing the fast heart rate and Meidou's stance, Dr. Ogata and the guards quickly turned their attention to her. "Nurse Takahashi what are you doing!?" Izayoi's face soured when she realized that she still had Inutaisho's last name. Meidou turned back to Inutaisho and huffed. "You will regret this Inutaisho!" The guards quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the hospital. Once Inutaisho and the kids were relaxed, Midoriko and Rin ran in to investigate. "Someone mind telling me what's going on in here?" "Its ok Midoriko, I'll explain it later." The two friends stood at the door with the kids and gave a look of confusion as Inutaisho started to crack up.

Izayoi looked at him and furrowed her brows. "Inutaisho what could possibly be funny!" In mid laughter Inutaisho managed to explain. "I'm sorry Izayoi it's just that my crazy ass ex just got hauled out of the room by a couple of hospital bouncers. Do you not find that funny?" Izayoi just stared at him for a moment and then burst out at the way he recapped on the whole episode. She loved his ability to turn a moment like that one into a comical event. Soon the whole room was laughing though the kids were a little lost on what was so funny. Izayoi lightly kissed hi forehead with a grin and said her goodbyes as did the kids and friends. "We'll back here at 4 to get you tomorrow alright hun?" Inutaisho simply nodded and smiled.

The next day at four, just like she had said, Izayoi was there at the hospital with the kids and Midoriko by her side. "How are you feeling babe; any better than yesterday?" Inutaisho crouched into the car and huffed as he plopped into the seat. "Oh yeah feeling a lot better, actually im feeling pretty damn good." They all gave a light chuckle. "Up for some ice cream boss?" Inutaisho looked curiously at Midoriko and shook his head. "Why do you insist on calling me boss outside of work Midoriko?" She just laughed. "I don't know it's just like a nickname I guess. Why, does it bother you?" Inutaisho chuckled and shook his head. "No I was just wondering, and yes actually ice cream sounds great."

Back at the house they all filed out of the car, kids licking ice cream form their fingers. "Aah it feels great to finally be home." Izayoi smiled. Home. She liked that he was able to call her home his as well. All peace was broken however when the phone rang. "Yello!" Inutaisho rang out in a cheery voice. Izayoi was about to ask who it was when she heard the phone slam and Inutaisho grunt. "Inutaisho are you ok?" "How the hell did that bitch get this number!?" "Who!?" Inutaisho stopped his pacing and placed a hand on his hip. "Who do you think Izayoi?" Izayoi just blinked and gulped down a lump in her throat. "Was it her?" "Yes Izayoi! Yes! It was her. Damnit!" Izayoi put down the shirt she had been folding and walked to him putting her hands on his bare chest. "Hun calm down, all the cussing really isn't good around the kids." Yes I know Im sorry I just don't want her interfering with anything."

"I know hun me either." She moved her hands around to his back and hugged him and he returned it.

For a month afterwards Meidou called everyday and would show up wherever Inutaisho went. He didn't know how she was doing it and he didn't really care. He just wanted it to stop. "A restraining order?!" "Izayoi I know it sounds extreme but I can't handle this anymore. Im worried for Sesshomaru's safety Izayoi! I don't like having to live out my day hoping she doesn't get a hold on him!"

"The court rules in favor of Mr. Takahashi." "I lost my son and my job because of you Inutaisho! And now I can't even talk to him or get close enough to look at him!" Their conversation ended the same way again with her being dragged off. "What did you ever see in that psycho Inu? "I seriously don't know Izayoi. She never used to be like this, I think she's done a lot of drugs since we last met. They both chuckled the thought away.

Arriving later at the house, Midoriko and Rin came over to hang out. "Hey Midoriko I have an idea!" "What's that Izayoi?" Midoriko gave her a questioning look. "Why don't you invite your new boyfriend over……….what was his name again? Nikinu was it?" "Oh no it's fine." "No no Midoriko I insist, Inutaisho you don't mind do you?" Inutaisho simply shook his head and waved his hand at her. With a roll of her eyes and a giggle she turned back to Midoriko and looked at her expectantly. "Well? Go call him!" Midoriko did as she was told and Rin also invited her boyfriend Bankotsu. He was also the usual 18 year old and quite the trouble maker but over all he was a good guy. They all relaxed and played some board games and watched movies. Izayoi was so happy to have things back to normal; the only difference was now she was engaged. She looked over her friends and the kids. It all seemed so fairytale like at the time. She snuggled into Inutaisho and was soon asleep.


	9. They Grow Up So Fast

**A/N: **Ok guys lets take a break from all the drama shall we? Sorry to take so long, but here it is. And until I get **atleast 5** reveiws im **not** updating from now on...thnx .

* * *

**Chapter Nine-They Grow Up So Fast**

Izayoi blinked her eyes open in attempts to clear them of the sleep. She peered at her clock, 10:30. She was still a little groggy from staying up late with friends but was soon wide awake from hearing clanking in the kitchen. Looking over at Sango, who had decided to climb into her bed at the fresh hour of 3 in the morning, her mind was filled with confusion. Someone was in her house. Quickly she jumped out of bed making sure not to be loud about it. She threw on a robe, grabbed a nearby vase, and made her way to the door. She checked on Sango one more time before slowly pulling it open.

Instantly she was hit with the smell of food………wait……someone was in her house…..cooking? In utter confusion she set the vase on the ground near her and rounded the corner. Before she had time to react she was covered in coffee and in a daze on the floor. She shook her head to clear her mind and staring at her with the same dazed look was a starry-eyed Inutaisho. Sesshomaru ran out from the kitchen in alert and hit the ground in laughter at what he saw.

"Inutaisho? What are you doing here so early?" Standing up and grabbing paper towels for the coffee, he answered.

"Well, I was trying to surprise you, which I guess I did but not the way I hoped." She cocked her head and looked around the corner into the kitchen to see breakfast cooking. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Were you making me breakfast?" Inutaisho gave a light hearted grin.

"Yeah-he chuckled-and I guess I'm going to have to make more coffee." They both laughed and Inutaisho made his way to the laundry room. Passing through he noticed the vase and laughed. "Were you planning on hitting me with that?" Izayoi shrugged and smiled. Shaking his head in laughter he threw off his shirt, put it in the washer, and grabbed another.

"Good thing I have laundry here huh?" Izayoi sighed in dismay. "And these are my favorite pjs." "Oh don't worry about it, it'll come out." He gave her a playful wink and chuckled again.

"Yeah well it better for your sake." Izayoi added.

She went to her room and was greeted by a messy-haired Sango.

"Mommy, why are you covered in coffee?!" Izayoi laughed and opened drawers to get some clean clothes.

"Your mean daddy poured it on me." Izayoi gasped when she realized what she had said. She was starting to do it to. The whole being a family thing was getting to her, but she couldn't help but to like it. She looked at Sango who was giving an "I told you so" grin. Izayoi's smile disappeared and she became serious. She placed Sango on her lap as she normally does when she's being serious with her.

"Sango, how do you feel about that? Do you think of Inutaisho as a dad?" Sango giggled and nodded.

"I love Inutaisho mommy." Izayoi's face lit and her heart raced. "I do too Sango….I do too." After a shower she made her way to the kitchen where breakfast and a loving family waited for her.

"Good morning sunshine! How would you like some coffee?" Inutaisho greeted as he kissed her. She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Coffee sounds great darling, as long as I don't have to wear it." Inutaisho smiled and poured her a cup and sat across from her with the kids at either side of them. They all ate in silence and all was peaceful. After getting the kitchen clean and the coffee out of the carpet they all sat on the couch in boredom.

"What do you want to do on this lovely Sunday?" Inutaisho asked in a cheesy voice. Izayoi laughed and stopped to think. Suddenly without hesitation Sesshomaru jumped up in excitement.

"LASER TAG LASER TAG!!!" They were all caught off guard at the outburst but soon Sango joined in when she decided that she liked the idea. Izayoi smiled at Inutaisho and gave a questioning look.

"Sounds like fun if you ask me." The kids jumped up and down in excitement and Izayoi hopped up off the couch.

"Well, looks like we are going to play laser tag." "Do you want to see if Midoriko and Nikinu can come?"

"Sure, and Rin and Bankotsu?"

"Sounds good to me." Izayoi declared and they both nodded in agreement.

Inutaisho stopped in front of Midoriko's house and looked at Izayoi expectantly.

"Go get her." Izayoi rolled her eyes and went to the house. Rin leaned forward to talk to Inutaisho through the seats.

"I'm so glad you guys asked me to go, I was bored."

"Anytime, do you know why Bankostu couldn't come?"

"Yeah he said he's not feeling good."

"And you just left him?" Rin was taken back by the comment.

"Well, honestly he's not in the best of moods. I don't like being around him when he's in a bad mood, there is no telling what he'll do." Inutaisho looked back at her with concern.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rin shook it off, she knew she shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh it's nothing, forget I said anything."

"He doesn't hit you does he?" Rin gulped.

"No! I mean, I usually leave before he gets the chance to."

"Rin you have to do something." Rin shyly looked at Inutaisho who had a look of genuine concern.

"Yeah, maybe I should. Sometimes I wonder why I'm still with him."

"Rin I think you could do better, you don't deserve to be treated so badly." Rin noticed the smile on his face and it comforted her.

"Thanks Inutaisho, you know for a guy who's so rough around the edges, your ok." Inutaisho smiled and gave a light snort.

"Thanks I guess." "Izayoi is so lucky to have you."

"And I am more than lucky to have her."

"Have you two set a date for the wedding yet?" Inutaisho simply shook his head.

"No, we haven't really talked about it."

"Oh." Was all Rin could say when Midoriko and Izayoi finally entered the car. Midoriko squeezed in and put Sango on her lap and Rin had Sesshomaru on hers. Izayoi looked over at Inutaisho and giggled.

"Looks like we are going to have to get us a mini-van." They all laughed in unison.

Once they were there excitement grew and the kids got restless.

"I'm totally gonna kick your ass at this Inutaisho!" Rin yelled as she ran past them into the labyrinth. Inutaisho, Izayoi and Sesshomaru were a team and Midoriko, Rin and Sango the other. They all entered and ran in separate directions. Inutaisho grabbed Izayoi and Sesshomaru and sat them down behind a wall.

"You guys stay there for a second." He peeked out form behind the wall and ran across to another.

"Oh no, there is no way I'm going to sit back and watch to have all the fun!" Izayoi ran out with Sesshomaru following and ducked again when she saw Rin. Both started shooting at one another and Sesshomaru took aim on Sango. Sesshomaru's light went off and he glared over at Sango who just shrugged in question. He looked around to find his shooter when he saw a feather disappear behind a wall across from him.

"I know that feather anywhere." He ran after it and tackled the girl wearing it. "Kagura! I knew I recognized that feather!" Kagura giggled and squirmed out from his grip.

"Awe man, maybe I shouldn't wear this in my hair when I play this." They both giggled. Izayoi found the two and she huffed trying to catch her breath. "Hey is this a friend of yours Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah this is Kagura from school."

"Oh well its nice to meet you Kagura, I'm Izayoi, Sesshomaru's………………mom. Sesshomaru grinned and Kagura smiled at her with a hello.

Later they all exited the course out of breath and laughing. Sango noticed Sesshomaru walking with Kagura and caught up to them.

"Hey Kagura! What are you doing here!?" Kagura greeted her with a smile.

"The same thing you are silly." Kagura ran to her parents when they were in sigh and Sesshy and Sango followed suit, the adults followed behind.

"You must be Kagura's parents." Izayoi shook the hands of the smiling parents. Sesshomaru turned to Izayoi with a puppy dog face.

"Mommy can Kagura come over for dinner……please!? Her parents said it was ok!" Izayoi turned to Inutaisho.

"Yeah why not, one more kid won't hurt anything." The kids celebrated.

"You sure it's all right with you guys?" The woman nodded and smiled.

"Just give us your address and we will pick her up later." They all exchanged information and said their good-byes.

That night at the house they all rested. The day had taken a lot out of them. The kids played video games and Izayoi watched. Inutaisho, who had just got done cleaning up after the dinner, plopped down next to her. She leaned over to him still watching the kids.

"You know Inutaisho; I think your little boy has his first crush. I've been watching and Sesshy really seems to have a thing for her." Inutaisho chuckled. "You know I was thinking the same thing. He's talked to me about her before, about how much fun they have at school. I'm glad to finally meet her." Inutaisho's face lost all emotion and then curiosity showed. "Hey Izayoi?"

"Yeah?" "You think we need to start thinking about a date for the wedding?" Izayoi wasn't expecting a question like that.

"Um well I guess we should huh?"

"I've been thinking that July would be a good time. It's warm and we could have a nice outdoor wedding." Izayoi thought for a minute.

"Well that would be nice but that's only 2 moths away. I have to plan things out."

"I want to get married as soon as possible Izayoi, I'm tired of thinking to myself "I can't wait until we're a family." I want it to be real." Izayoi sighed.

"I do too but, do you really think we can get everything taken care of in 2 months?"

"Oh its possible Izayoi, I know we can." "Well, I guess July then. What day do you think?''

"Well we can worry about that later. Let's let everyone know!" Inutaisho jumped up and pulled Izayoi up with him.

"Guess what everybody!?" Everyone turned to Inutaisho with a wondering expression. "Me and Izayoi have decided to get married in July!" Rin hopped over to Izayoi and hugged her. "Oh I'm so happy for you guys….finally going to get married." Izayoi smiled and turned back to Inutaisho. "We have a lot to do hun."

"I know babe, but I can't wait!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well ok there was a little bit of drama. Hope you liked! 


	10. Luck Comes in Threes

**A/N:** MUHAHAHAHA!! Here it is! BUT CAN YOU HANDLE IT!?!

* * *

**Chapter Ten-Luck Comes in Threes**

"Izayoi?" Inutaisho whispered softly. He shook her so as not to startle her. Fluttering her eyes open, she was able to place a face with the voice ripping her from her slumber.

"Hmmm? What is it Inutaisho?" Her words were slurred and slightly incoherent. The light pierced through her and her hand quickly flew over her brown orbs, which were glazed from sleep. Snuggling into the couch, she didn't plan on letting the interruption faze her. Just then the door bell rang and the much louder disturbance caused her to spring to her feet. Inutaisho chuckled at her spontaneous reaction and sat.

"Kagura! Honey your parents are here!" The kids appeared form the room in laughter and Izayoi turned back to the parents. "Well Kagura has been great and she's welcome back at any time!" Izayoi tried to cover up her sleepy tone with her usual cheery one. "Would you like to come in?" The visitors shook their heads, waving against the idea.

"No that's okay. We must be getting home, thank you anyway." Izayoi cocked her head and smiled.

"Alright, Sango, Sesshomaru, say your goodbyes." The children did as so and with a bear hug from Kagura, they were gone. Izayoi had shut the door just halfway when she heard quiet sobs, sobs that she recognized. Peeking out, she spotted Rin outside her apartment down the hall from her own. Startled, she was quickly at her side. Rin flinched and without words leapt to Izayoi and her sobs deepened as she clenched onto Izayoi's shirt for comfort. She figured it best to save questions for later once Rin was calm. They merely sat at Rin's door. Izayoi cradled her as she once had Sango and hushed her whimpers. After about 20 minutes of crying, Rin finally faced Izayoi. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped allowing a gasp to escape her lips. Rin had jumped at her so suddenly that Izayoi had not seen the bruised hand print engulfing Rin's left cheek.

"Oh my god, Rin! What happened?" Rin sniffled in her tears but before she could reply Izayoi pulled her up and with and arm around her shoulders, led her to her own home. Their entrance acquired Inutaisho's attention, who with Izayoi's disappearance had fallen asleep on the couch. She raised an eye brow at him and scoffed.

"I can see you were worried about me." Inutaisho chose to ignore her sarcastic comment and looked to Rin. She was still using Izayoi's embrace as a refuge but she could not hide the terrible mark that had robbed her of what little confidence she had.

"Izayoi, what's wrong with her!? What happened?" She shushed him and looked to Rin for answers. She wiped away the stains of her pain filled tears and hesitated. Finally she started to explain.

"I came home to Bankotsu drunker than hell and I tried to get him out. He's dangerous when he's drunk and I was scared. After we fought I knew I had to break it off. However when I tried to it just pissed him off even more. He it me and he took my moment of shock as on opportunity to throw me out." Rin's eyes watered once again as the tears threatened to resurface. Inutaisho as the old fashioned type took the news hard and it enraged him.

"That's it! I cannot stand by and listen to this!" Izayoi jumped to his side holding him back.

"Inutaisho what are you going to do!?" He didn't bother to explain himself. He only moved her aside and exited the apartment. The girls just sat in quiet until a series of bangs broke it. They ran to the scene where they say Bankotsu tossed from the room. They ducked as all of his things were sent air born and hit the disgruntled drunk. The outburst was unexpected by both parties and Izayoi was sure that the landlord would be on them about the commotion. She was about to interrupt when Inutaisho started ranting.

"And the next time I see your ass around here you can expect to hear from the cops! Right before they have to take me away for murder!!" The girls giggled at his threat and marveled at his heroism. Izayoi was thankful that the kids had crashed and had no idea what was going on. Bankotsu first glared at the two spectators and then directed his attention back to the irate Inutaisho. He himself was a tough guy but even drunk wasn't stupid enough to take on Inutaisho. He picked up his things and glared daggers at Rin.

"You'll be sorry for this. You know your too dependant to be on your own." Rin made it a point to flip him off. Izayoi glanced back to her door, checking for the children. Bankotsu stumbled off without a second look. Rin was pretty confident that with Inutaisho around, he wouldn't be back. The maniacal man resumed his cool exterior and he moved aside directing Rin to the entrance of her apartment.

"All yours hun." Rin was on Inutaisho in a blink.

"Oh, Inutaisho! Thank you thank you! You were so right about him!" This statement was said with such joy that it confused Inutaisho. He didn't expect Rin to bounce back so quickly. It very much caught Izayoi's interest as well.

"Wait, you guys have talked about this before?" A nod was the only response she got. Rin backed off and glowed with delight.

"Inutaisho, you're just like my father! That's why you've always seemed so familiar to me!" She cocked her head and pointed as she verbalized her realization. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Look it was no problem. I rather enjoyed it actually." Rin laughed and went to make sure Bankotsu hadn't mad off with any of her stuff. Izayoi wrapped her arms around Inutaisho's neck and he copied her by grabbing her waist.

"Well hero, where is your shining armor?" He chuckled and gave her a deep kiss.

"Sorry I guess I missed something." She gave a light snicker and checked up on Rin to make sure she was ok.

"Rin are you sure you're going to be fine? You're welcome to stay with me if you would like." Rin took in a deep breath and looked around her.

"Yes I'm okay. All thanks you lover boy out there." They both smiled at the light humor of it all.

"Well he did it because he cares." Rin nodded in agreement and Izayoi hugged her. After she was assured that it was ok to leave her, she said good night. Back home she remembered what they had said.

"What exactly did she tell you about Bankotsu?" Inutaisho questioned her before realizing what she was talking about.

"Oh actually she didn't really tell me anything. I sensed her worry and came to the assumption that he was abusive. She assured me that he had never actually hit her, but she was sure that he was holding back." She nodded in understanding.

"Well, I had no idea that you two were so close." She spoke in a playful tone. He rolled his eyes and she nudged him and gave a sigh. "Oh you know I'm just kidding, I just didn't know how mush she seems to look up to you." Inutaisho shrugged.

"It baffles me too. We haven't even known each other too long. Even in the time that I've known her, it's not like we're together a lot." Izayoi turned her head and swatted in the opposite direction.

"Well Inutaisho, you're an easy person to trust. Everything about you is just so pleasant." Inutaisho just looked into her eyes and she in his. A blush crept onto his face and the reaction caused Izayoi to turn red as well. They basked in each other's presence for the moment. "Any who, it's getting late."

Inutaisho snapped out of his day dream and looked down nervously. Why was he so nervous? It's not like anything had happened. "Yes it is. Sesshomaru and I need to be heading out." The lovers made their way over to Sango's room. They found the two sleeping on the floor. Inutaisho picked up his son and Izayoi did so with Sango, moving her to her bed. At the door Sesshomaru awoke to find himself squished between the two in a passionate kiss.

"Eww! Do you two have to do that with me here?" They broke their bond and laughed and the sleepy child placed himself on Inutaisho's hip and rested his head on his shoulder. "Bye mommy! See you tomorrow!" Izayoi smiled and kissed his forehead. For a second she thought of asking Inutaisho to stay. She shook the idea from her head, however. She knew where things would lead and she had decided to wait until after they were married. She knew better. She waved at the men as they left. It was getting harder to resist. She wanted to be his, but she wanted marriage first. She smiled remembering that they were to get married in July. She hadn't felt so safe and reassured before. It couldn't go wrong. Everything had to be perfect. Her thoughts drifted and taking a look at the clock, she decided to retire. She checked on Sango one last time and was soon joining her in whatever dream land she may be in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi glanced at the giant clock on the wall. It seemed to mock her. She had just a few more hours. Break time rolled around and she took the opportunity to visit Midoriko. Izayoi had told her of the events from the night before during lunch and Midoriko couldn't help but to have a new found respect for him. This however isn't what Inutaisho thought. She has amused herself through the day by teasing him. Finding Midoriko's work area empty, she made her way to Inutaisho's office. There is where she found Midoriko bothering Inutaisho as she had every time the opportunity came up. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Midoriko, when will you quit pestering poor Inutaisho?"

"I'm sorry but I love to entertain myself with the mental image of Inutaisho kicking down someone's door and throwing them out of their home like some kind of deranged cop." Inutaisho sighed in annoyance.

"First of all, I wouldn't do that to just anybody and second, it wasn't hi home. Izayoi, could you please do something about your friend here." Smiling she shook her head.

"Awe, leave him alone. If it weren't for him, Rin would still be stuck with that bum." She walked behind Inutaisho at his desk and wrapped her arms around him. "I think he's a hero." Inutaisho turned his head to her and smiled. They kissed and Midoriko gave a heavy sigh. "What about you? How are you and Nikinu doing?" Midoriko snapped to and turned to the couple.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Oh right! We aren't together anymore." I didn't surprise Izayoi. She had known her since high school and even then she wasn't the relationship type. The few serious relationships she had, all ended, and to her misfortune. Izayoi didn't bother to ask what happened. It was usually the same story anyway. She however was happy that, unlike Rin, she didn't feel the need to be so dependent on a guy. She somewhat envied her for it. But she didn't have to worry about that anyway. She knew she was so lucky to have Inutaisho. She only wished that Midoriko could find someone as great as him.

"I have an idea!" Inutaisho and Midoriko both shifted their attention to Izayoi. "How about we all go to that new club a couple blocks from the apartment?" Inutaisho shrugged and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Midoriko however didn't agree so quickly.

"I don't know if I want to." Izayoi quickly interrupted and silenced her.

"Nonsense Midoriko! You are the reason I moved out here and I want to spend time with you outside of work." Before she could object, Izayoi was at the door. "Well I have stuff to do! See you two tonight!" Midoriko giggled at how cheery she could always be. She wondered how she did it. Turning back to Inutaisho she waved.

"See ya superman!" He waved shaking his head. She had been calling me that all day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango was in the midst of packing up her things when Izayoi appeared. There were other kids in the classroom however she picked out one that usually wasn't there. Sango and Sesshomaru came to Izayoi and noticed her look of concern. "Sango what's wrong with Kagura? She looks upset." The kids turned to look at her and back to Izayoi.

"Oh her big sister Kanna was supposed to pick her up and she doesn't know where she is. Her parents are on a honeymoon trip, so she only has her sister."

"Oh I see. Well ask her if she would like me to take her home." Arriving at Kagura's house, something wasn't right. Kanna's car was still there, but the door was locked and she didn't answer the doorbell. Luckily, Kagura had a house key. Getting the door open she ran in hollering for her sister. Izayoi, Sango, and Sesshomaru followed close behind her. They eyed the large mansion in awe. At least until a shriek from Kagura broke them form their daze. Each of them gasped at what they found in one of the rooms they assumed to be Kanna's. Kagura was bent over her sister crying.

"Oh my god!" Izayoi held Sango and Sesshomaru against her as they each clung to each of her legs. There weren't any signs of a struggle and no blood. Izayoi knelt next to Kagura placing a hand on her back. The offer of comfort was immediately taken when Kagura ended up in her lap crying into her chest. It was the second time this week she got herself in this situation. She hated it. "Kagura do you know what might have happened?" Through the wines, Kagura gave a muffled answer.

"My sister is epileptic." Izayoi turned to Sesshomaru next to her.

"Sesshomaru, can you get me the phone please." He did as told and Izayoi called the police. She also called Inutaisho who had stayed over late at work. When he came to the house, he couldn't find Izayoi and the kids through all the cop cars and the ambulance. He finally got to her and she was still comforting Kagura. Her parents had been reached and were on their way home.

"Well I guess you can forget the club." It was the first and only thing she said to him. He embraced her and kissed the top of her head. He knew all that had made up the week was taking a lot out of her. It was all quite depressing and she was not good at handling all the sadness. Inutaisho informed Midoriko of the canceled plans and turned to Izayoi placing his phone back in its resting place.

"What's going to happen to her?" She looked down at the sleeping Kagura in her arms.

"She can stay with me. I will call her parents and make sure they don't mind." Inutaisho gave a nod.

"How long until they get home?" Izayoi shrugged.

"They're in Europe, awhile I'm guessing." The cops finally ended the questioning and they were free to go. She placed Kagura in Sango's bed and shut the door. "Everyone just let Kagura sleep and don't question her. She'll speak when she's ready." The kids shook their heads in understanding. Izayoi sat placing her head in her palms. "Inutaisho I can't stand all of this! Luck usually comes in threes. I'm afraid of what might happen next." He pushed himself off of the counter he was leaning on and went to her side.

"Don't worry Izayoi. Everything will be fine." She draped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: **OH! SO MUCH DRAMA! Lol hope you enjoyed! And please leave reviews!!! 


	11. I Trust You To Always Love Me

**Chapter Eleven-I Trust You to Always Love Me.**

The bright morning light gleamed down onto the chestnut coffin in front of her as the breeze ruffled the flowers that lay atop it. Izayoi scanned over the picture before her, taking note of every detail. Kagura stood in front of her parents, her mother crying into the shoulder of her father. Kagura herself however just held a blank look, as if she was really observing the scene from afar in an out-of-body experience. Izayoi breathed in the fresh air and let out a sigh of disappointment. Inutaisho slipped his arm around her waist in attempts to ease her and she leaned into him. As the voice of the speaker faded she began to replay the events of the night of Kanna's death in her mind over and over. Sango and Sesshomaru each clung onto Kagura, one on each arm. Sango's lip quivered slightly and her eyes watered, however she never let a tear fall. Sesshomaru let his head hang and he glanced about, feeling awkward about the whole thing. The coffin lowered into the earth and Kagura's mother blubbered more than she had before.

Everyone with their last goodbyes left the grave in tears. Kagura stood atop the grave at the stone with the same blank expression from before. Izayoi cleared her face of tear stains and appeared at her side. Kneeling to her level she mocked her blank stare. Izayoi was amazed at Kagura's calm demeanor. Kagura fell to her knees and in a whisper simply spoke the name of her sister, quoting the tombstone in front of her. And as if the reality came with her words, her calm bearing fled as she broke into a desperate bawl. Izayoi embraced her and stroked her hair while shushing her sobs. Though crying didn't normally strike her to be a good thing, Izayoi was relieved to see that Kagura was letting out her frustration with it all.

* * *

The next day Izayoi was in the midst of getting ready and she held her hair in place as she searched for a hair band. She huffed and stared into the mirror. Pulling it back she found what she needed and smiled in satisfaction. She fixed her locks into a ponytail and closed the cabinet to look in the mirror. Staring back at her was not only her reflection but a figure standing behind her and her heart jumped and sank all at once. Whirling around, she hit her watcher with a firm slap. About to run out of the bathroom she gasped, covering her mouth and her eyes widened. 

"Midoriko!" Izayoi blinked in confusion and realizing what she just did, cracked up. Holding her stomach she watched and laughed even harder as Midoriko rubbed her cheek with a look of shock that soon changed to a look that said "What the hell was that for!?" which was then verbalized.

"What the hell was that for!? Jeez Izayoi I knew you had a fiery temper but I didn't think you would hit me!" Izayoi tried to stifle her giggles.

"Oh I'm sorry Midoriko but that's what you get for sneaking up on me." Midoriko shot her a death glare but then changed to a more serious mood.

"Well the door was unlocked and you knew I was coming so I thought I would just come in. Are you almost ready? I can't wait to get you into some wedding dresses! Oh your gonna be so beautiful!" Izayoi chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes Midoriko, I'm ready." Izayoi loved how quickly she would revert back to her joyful self.

_**SHOPPING! **_

Izayoi stared into the dressing room mirror with utter disappointment. Midoriko was doing nothing to help her. She slipped out of the dressing room to find Midoriko gleaming for just a second before she realized that Izayoi wasn't wearing the dress.

"Izayoi, why are you not showing me any of the dresses you have tried on? I want to see them on you."

"Midoriko I don't think this store has what I'm looking for, how about we try somewhere else." Midoriko groaned throwing her head back and slapping her hands to her forehead.

"Izayoi, we have been at this for hours now and you haven't even taken one into consideration. Are you even trying them on?"

"Of course I am! I just don't think this is what I want." She huffed as she plopped onto a near by bench. Midoriko came to her side and leaned onto her shoulder as she spoke.

"This isn't about you being picky, is it Izayoi?" Izayoi shot her head up to look Midoriko in the eyes and with a sigh of defeat lowered her head again.

"How do you know everything Midoriko?" Midoriko gave her a reassuring grin which then changed to a look of question. "I want to marry him Midoriko. I really do! I don't understand it. All of a sudden I'm having really bad feelings about it. I don't know……..I guess buying a dress will make it seem more final."

"Oh…well, it's probably just the usual cold feet that people get when they are about to get married." Midoriko would have gone further but was interrupted.

"Oh no Midoriko, I've felt that before, I felt that when I married Takemaru. This is much more powerful, it almost makes me nauseous." Midoriko was taken back by the extremity of it and she worried for her. Even with concerns however, she wasn't the doom and gloom type so she quickly changed her mood.

"Ah don't worry about it Izayoi, I'm sure everything will go as planned. I bet it's even better than that actually. It will be like a fairy tale!" Of course, her words did almost nothing for Izayoi, but her lame attempts always made her smile. "See that's better. Now come on let's get serious about this dress shopping. You know it really isn't final until you've picked out the cake." Izayoi chuckled at her silly friend and pushed the bad feeling back and carried on through the shopping.

Inutaisho peered around the corner from the kitchen when he heard the door squeak open like it always does with the cold and rainy weather. "Hey babe! Did you find a dress?" Izayoi nodded as she moseyed into the room from which his low voice echoed and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back. He turned from the pots and pans in from of him and pulled her into his arms. "Something wrong hun?" Izayoi quickly put on a smile for his sake and peaked over his shoulder at the stove top.

"No I'm fine. Ooh the food smells great." Inutaisho chuckled at her child like gesture. He waved in Midoriko's direction spotting her at the table.

"Don't mind me I'm just about to leave." Inutaisho and Izayoi came over to where she sat and joined her.

"Oh don't worry about it Midoriko. Your welcome to stay for awhile, at least for dinner if you would like." Dismissing Inutaisho's words, she turned to Izayoi.

"I think I'll go now ok, so you call me if you need anything alright?" Izayoi nodded in appreciation and glanced to read Inutaisho's expression.

"See you Monday Midoriko." The said girl glanced back to her friend once more and opened that same squeaky door and disappeared through it.

"Need anything? What did she mean by that? Is something wrong?"

"No Inutaisho. She is just referring to the wedding plans." Izayoi came up with a quick and smart lie. She rolled her eyes as if to be disappointed at his "false" concern. Inutaisho knew however that it was most likely not the truth but decided to back off.

They ate dinner in silence and Izayoi cleaned the kitchen in silence, still thinking about her earlier conversation with Midoriko and getting the same sick feeling she did every time she thought about the wedding.

"Are you sure your ok Izayoi?" Now she was getting annoyed.

"I'm fine Inutaisho quit worrying about me please." Raising his hands and turning his head he gave up.

"Alright alright, sorry babe, I just don't like to see you so distant. It's scary sometimes." Izayoi grinned with understanding and switched the topic.

"I'm going to get in the shower. You can stick around if you want." In response Inutaisho made himself comfortable on her couch and turned on the TV.

When Izayoi got out of the shower, she didn't hear the TV as she expected and sure enough the couch was empty. She assumed Inutaisho ended up leaving but then wondered why he wouldn't tell her. She started brushing her wet hair when she heard faint snoring. She followed it to her room where she found him curled up on her bed with his face stuffed into the pillow. She giggled as he let out another snore only deeper and louder and he woke up with a flinch.

"I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Inutaisho ignored her question.

"Hey wet is a good look for you." He mumbled out as he stretched. She smiled at him and laid her brush on her dresser near the door and made her way over to the bed.

She lifted the covers and crawled in the sheets, goose bumps forming as her bare skin touched the cold layers. Inutaisho copied her, lifting himself so that he was also under the covers. Izayoi laid her head on her hand and began to brush his face with the other. He took it and placed a small kiss on her finger tips before leaning in and kissing her lips. Breaking the kiss she straddled his hips and kissed down his neck. He pushed her back from him looking her in the eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok Izayoi?" Izayoi smiled at him and began to unbutton his shirt. Inutaisho laughed and caught her attention again. "I thought you said to wait for the honey moon Izayoi. Are you sure that you want to do this?" Izayoi kissed his cheek and leaned in whispering in his ear.

"I trust you to always love me."

* * *

A:N-Well I know that its short and forgive me for that, and the fact that it took so long to get it up. I think however that its good even though. 


	12. One Week till Family

**A/N: **OMG It has been so incredibly long since my last update and I am terribly sorry for that. However I refuse to completely give up on my writing so here, as promised, is my next chapter. Please bear with me at times of long waited updates. I will update, sometimes it just takes me a while, hehe. Any who, here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- One Week till Family**

The next morning, Izayoi woke up to the feeling of Inutaisho gently stroking her face with the back of his hand. She yawned and rolled over, smiling lightly at him. She started to close her eyes again when Inutaisho chimed in with a question.

"Izayoi?"

"Hmm?"

"May I ask what you meant last night?" Izayoi looked up to him with her eyebrows quirked and she blushed.

"What do you mean what I meant last night?" Inutaisho chuckled at her morning incoherency.

"Well last night you said that you trusted me to always love you. I know what that means but…..why did you say it?" Izayoi thought about how to explain it and slowly began.

"Well Inutaisho, I guess……….when Takemaru left me, I figured I wouldn't get physical with anyone because I was afraid that they would use me and leave me. It's just how I felt. That is until I met you of course. What I was saying was that I didn't expect that you would just up and leave me. Does that make any sense?" Inutaisho smiled at her lightly and nodded.

"Of course I wouldn't just up and leave you. You are my love, my fiancé." Izayoi smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Suddenly there was not just a knock on the door, but more like a frantic bang. Sango was up and beating on Izayoi's door. Izayoi jumped; being the neurotic thing she was and accidentally rolled out of the bed, dragging all the sheets off with her. Inutaisho laughed and got up, pulling some shorts on. Izayoi popped up from beside the bed with the covers wrapped around her and she ran to her drawers and flung clothes out, looking for something to slip on. Finally she found a night gown and quickly got into it and practically tripped over the blankets on the floor as she went to the door. The smiling and somewhat annoyed Sango met her there and Sesshomaru quickly came to her side. The blush that had graced her cheeks before was now worse than ever.

"Sango dear what do you want?" Sango completely ignored Izayoi and chose not to answer her. Instead she directed her attention to Inutaisho. He quirked an eyebrow and waited for her to speak.

"Daddy, me and Sesshomaru want pancakes! You make the best pancakes!" Izayoi let out a grin at Sango's words. It was still odd to here her call Inutaisho "daddy" or anything of relation. She loved it though. Inutaisho chuckled as Sango grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out into the kitchen. She had the air of a childish mission about her that always made Izayoi smile.

"Hunny, why don't you let daddy shower first?" Izayoi bent down to Sango's level as she spoke. Inutaisho picked Sango up before she could answer and slung her over his shoulder playfully. She let out a loud squeal that tapered into laughter as he spun around with her.

"I will start on those pancakes right away love!" He told Sango after placing her down in the living room. She giggled as she staggered around from dizziness. He smiled over to Izayoi and she returned the warm gesture. He went to her side looking at her for a moment and then placing a light kiss on her cheek. She looked over at him as he wiped his thumb along her cheek bone. They grinned brightly once again at each other and Inutaisho slipped away into the kitchen; Sango's cheery voice blending with his as they spoke. Izayoi just listened.

* * *

**One month later.**

"Can you believe that the wedding is only a week away?" Izayoi spoke softly yet excitedly as she snuggled into Inutaisho on the couch. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her, completely relaxed by her presence.

"I count down the very seconds until that wonderful day. You will finally be my wife and Sango my daughter; one big happy family." Izayoi's face lit at the thought. Goosebumps covered her at the feeling of his breath on her neck as he talked.

"Tomorrow is the rehearsal and my mother will have to be picked up from the airport." Izayoi peered up at Inutaisho as she spoke. He didn't seem to get anything from what she was saying. "The rehearsal is at 2:00 and she will arrive at about 1:45." He finally took notice of her words and breathed in deeply.

Exhaling as he spoke he said, "I'll call up my cousin Myoga and have him pick her up for you if you'd like? He's the best man after all. He should be doing me favors." Inutaisho chuckled and Izayoi just shrugged.

"I suppose that would work." Suddenly she cringed and made a noise of disgust. Inutaisho looked down at her with an eyebrow cocked in question.

"I just remembered that my mother is bringing my sister down too. I really do not like her. We have never got along." Inutaisho nodded slowly.

"Why is that?" He asked plainly.

"I think Kaguya just hates me because I always end up with what she wants. Thing is she doesn't ever try so naturally she isn't ever going to get anything. She'll hate me even more now that I am getting married." Izayoi smirked and looked at Inutaisho with pride. "Especially to such a man as you." She interrupted his smile with a kiss. An abrupt thought interrupted Izayoi's thinking and she turned to Inutaisho.

"If we had any kids, what would you name them?" Inutaisho was somewhat taken back by the question. He lifted his head, looked at the ceiling, and placed his index finger on his chin as he thought.

"Boy or girl?" he asked. Izayoi shrugged.

"Let's say girl" she finally answered. With that Inutaisho thought again.

"Something about the name Keiko has always interested me. I like it." Izayoi smiled.

"I like that name too. Of course Sango was my first choice."

"What about boy names?" Inutaisho continued.

"Ryu has always stuck with me." Izayoi answered.

Well other than Sesshomaru, I have always loved the name Inuyasha." Izayoi looked at Inutaisho funny. He gave a look of embarrassment.

"What? Something wrong?" Izayoi quickly shook her head.

"No I just think Inuyasha is kind of a strange name. I think I still prefer Ryu." Inutaisho just looked at Izayoi blankly for a moment before speaking.

"Well Ryu it is then; or Keiko." He smiled slightly and Izayoi smiled for her victory.

"I love you Inutaisho." The said man looked lovingly back down at her and replied.

"I love you too Izayoi."

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it peoples. That is that for this chapter. I already have the next two chapters in mind so it shouldn't be too long before they are up. I will not guarantee that however lol. Either way, it shall be done!


	13. Little Wedding Crasher

A/N: Ok let me just say that I know it's been a loooong freakin time and I'm sorry…but I have been thinking about the story in the mean time and I've been very busy. And now here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Ch 13: Little Wedding Crasher**

* * *

The Day of the Wedding

Izayoi scuttled around in hurry, pulling and grabbing at everything she could get her hands on. Midoriko walked into her room taking in the sight of the half dressed Izayoi going crazy right before her eyes. A small chuckle gave her presence away. Izayoi flung herself around to face her.

"Izayoi are you alright?" Midoriko said with a hint of genuine worry behind her laughing façade.

"Yeah….." There was a short pause and Izayoi took the silence to really think. "Yeah I'm ok Midoriko. I dunno, I guess I'm just having the usual pre-wedding jitters you know?" She ended with a small chuckle.

Midoriko took in the sight of her for a second. "You sure you're alright?" Izayoi just nodded and went about what she was doing before.

Midoriko raised an eyebrow at her and then finally just shrugged. Well if you're ok then let's go already! We have to get you ready! Izayoi and Midoriko ran out the door and headed off to get her hair done.

In the airport at about the same time Inutaisho sat with his younger cousin Myoga in the café awaiting the flight with Izayoi's mother and sister to come in. It was due any minute now.

"So tell me Inutaisho…..you think this one will work out?" Myoga broke the silence that filled the gaps in between their sips. Inutaisho set the coffee on the table in front of him looking Myoga in the eyes with all intensity.

"I believe in it more than I do my own life." He stared for a moment longer and then looked down to his cup as he brought it back to his mouth. Myoga blinked a few times before reacting.

"Wow" He said this flatly. "After your ex I thought you'd be a bachelor forever." Inutaisho shook off the seriousness and just squinted at Myoga with a questioning look and a slight grin.

"Myoga you can be such a jerk sometimes you know that?" They both chuckled aloud before an announcement broke their laughter. Izayoi's mother and sister were here.

They met them in the main lobby and greeted them with hugs and smiles. They had never met in person but they had talked before. Kaguya had an attitude as usual. She was always somewhat snobbish and a bit of a bully. She was very much the opposite of Izayoi and often jealous. Her mother however was much more like her he noticed.

She was always very sweet and somewhat neurotic. All in all she had a very kind heart. Nobody really understood why her parents would have gotten a divorce. They both were so loved and seemed a lot alike.

They all made small talk and made their way to the car and headed over to Izayoi's father's where Inutaisho would get ready.

Meanwhile at her father's the children were already almost ready as was her father Izo. "Papa Izo do you think Ima be a good flower girl?!" Sango talked a loud and proud as she could. Izo chuckled with a smile. "Oh yes dear I think you will do wonderfully. And you are just so beautiful in that dress." Sango smiled brightly with a childish shyness about her. Sesshomaru peeked around the couch in his suite. He seemed embarrassed or maybe just shy. Izo walked up behind him and grabbed him up by his waste and flung him in the air as he used to do Izayoi. Sesshomaru's shyness quickly disappeared and he just laughed as Izo tickled him. As everything seemed to be going great, Sesshomaru accidentally kicked an old vase and of course it broke. This quickly made him feel bad and he stayed quiet for the rest of the time over there. Izo tried to reassure him that he wasn't mad, but in vain.

The time after her mother Kita and Kaguya arrived though went by somewhat awkwardly. Kita wasn't much for being around Izo though he tried his best to maker her happy. Kaguya was the same regardless of where she was. Inutaisho got ready mostly with the help of Izo and Sango. Sesshomaru and Kaguya mainly sulked though for different reasons.

As for Kita she spent most of her time finding flaws in anything and anyone. This was just the small bit of time she was over there. She and Kaguya were picked up later by Midoriko and went back to Izayoi's. It was long enough to make everyone miserable though. She had acted like a totally different woman around him. Inutaisho couldn't help but wonder what had happened and if this day would go over so easily.

He shrugged it off and just focused on Izayoi. She made him so happy. He only hoped he did the same for her.

Back at Izayoi's, Kita was her old self again and Kaguya was even worse than before now being around her younger sister. Izayoi admired herself in the mirror as they finished accessorizing her hair and the details of her makeup.

Rin was there as well and she was so overjoyed. She actually did Izayoi's makeup. She had learned a lot in college about the art and was so close to graduating that Izayoi figured she could trust her enough with her face not to make her look like a clown. She wasn't a big fan of large amounts of makeup and Rin actually did beautifully. Izayoi was very happy with how she looked and everything was going so smooth….too smooth.

Finally the moment came. Everyone was packed into a small church just outside of town.

Izayoi stood in the back waiting for her cue. Everything seemed so surreal. She fanned herself as the nerves got her worked up and over heated.

She was so nervous and so many thoughts were racing through her head.

What if she messed up? What if she made herself look like an idiot? What if she was the only one that thought her makeup looked good? What if her dress malfunctioned? What if her parents didn't like Inutaisho like they said? What if she tripped and fell? What if Inutaisho wasn't happy with her? What if she wasn't what he needed? What if she wasn't what he wanted? What if this was all something that he'd regret? What if Sango was unhappy in any way? What if she wasn't the right kind of mother for Sesshomaru? What if neither of them liked having a permanent sibling?

Thus was the mind of a neurotic woman.

She put her hands on her face and shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

She then heard the music that was to carry her to her love and bind her to him for the rest of their lives…..or so she hoped. She took in a deep breath and smiled as her father came to her side. She lifted her arm as to let him wrap his around it, and that's when it hit her. She wondered when this would come. Of course it would be now, at this so perfect time. She stopped. The bouquet hit the ground as her hand flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened in sudden discomfort.

She flew off in a mad dash to the bathroom. Her father stood, confused for a moment. Inutaisho, nervous and waiting, furrowed his eyebrows together when he didn't see Izayoi come down the isle. He looked curiously over at Myoga, his dear cousin and best man, and then glanced to Izayoi's mother and sister sitting in the pews. He then spotted Izayoi's father coming around the corner and motioning for him to come to the back.

"Hey Izo. What's going on?" Inutaisho looked around nervously for Izayoi. "Is everything ok? Where's Izayoi?"

Izo simply chuckled a bit and put his hand up as if to stop him from talking. "Too many questions at once son; don't worry. I think my daughter is just having some nervousness. She's in the bathroom. I wouldn't bother her just yet. She'll be fine in a minute." Inutaisho nodded with a look of worry. Izo just sighed with a smile. "You really love her don't you?"

Inutaisho looked at him in surprise and then lit up with pride. "Yes sir. I really do."

Just then Izayoi slowly staggered out of the bathroom and walked over to Inutaisho lazily laying her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry my love…"

At this point, Izo had already walked back out to inform everyone that everything was fine and they'd be resuming shortly.

Inutaisho just smiled. "Its ok babe, we can just resume now…." Izayoi then put her finger on his mouth, still without looking up at him.

"Inutaisho……I think I'm pregnant..


End file.
